1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to check valves and more particularly to a poppet check valve.
Check valves generally comprise a valve housing interposed in a fluid line in which a valve member, contained by the housing, is moved off its seat by fluid to permit fluid flow in one direction and moved to a closed position with its seat to interrupt fluid flow in the opposite direction. These check valves are usually provided with a lateral normally closed port for inserting the valve member during assembly or replacing the valve member during repair. In one type check valve the seat is parallel with the axis of fluid flow and the valve member is lifted off its seat by fluid flow in one direction and moved to sealing relation with its seat by fluid flow in the opposite direction. In another type check valve, sometimes called a "flapper check valve," the valve seat is normal to the direction of fluid flow and the valve member is hingedly moved toward and away from its seat by fluid flow through the housing.
Prior attempts to utilize the concept of an inline poppet check valve have generally been unsatisfactory by reason of fluid induced rotation and consequent wear and failure of the valve member.
This check valve is distinctive over check valves presently available on the open market by providing a valve housing having the valve seat normal to the direction of fluid flow and includes a non-rotating spring urged poppet valve and poppet valve guide inserted into the valve housing through one end thereof and supported by housing webs for movement toward and away from the valve seat.